


Safe word.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: 17 Again (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Alex O'Donnell/Stan
Kudos: 16





	Safe word.

Alex wriggled slightly as Stan tied his arms to the front of the table legs, bending him over. He tried not to moan as the blonde tied his legs to the back two. Anyone could walk in right now and yet he didn't care.

''Keep quiet.'' God that tone made him so fucking hard.

''Make me.'' He was so glad he'd said that when Stan fastened a ball gag around his mouth.

''Suck.'' The blonde ordered. Alex did so, pretending it was Stan's large dick and moaned softly.

He stayed like this for minutes, what felt like hours as Stan just sat there, watching him. Alex needed more. He began making sounds with his mouth.

''Is that a safe word I heard?'' Stan asked, pulling the ball gag out of his mouth.

''Need you in me.'' Stan's eyes darkened slightly, he moved around Alex's body, spanking him hard on the ass.

''I don't think I heard a please.''

''Fuck you.'' Alex moaned softly as he felt another hard swat to the ass. ''Please..okay, please just fuck me.''

Stan smirked slightly, unbuckling his pants and sliding into him to the hilt.

''Fuck..I wish we'd done this sooner.''

Alex moaned softly as he moved back a little, Stan paused, holding him still before grabbing one of their ties from earlier, tying his neck to the other man's so they were both being choked a little.

''Fuck..'' Alex moaned, yelping slightly as Stan used one of his hands to jerk him off while the other went into his hair, tugging it back as hard as possible.

''Move please.''

Stan instantly began pounding into him, the two men moaned louder and louder.

''Alex, you okay?''

Maggie had come to the door, thinking her little brother was in pain. Her eyes widened when she heard the two orgasm.

''Okay, never mind.''

She quickly moved away, running back to her room. Scarred for life. 


End file.
